


hold me close (i promised but i was crossing my fingers)

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, mention of a dick but no real smutty shit, sly gets beat up by some random asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care." Aoba says quietly. "I don't care who beat you up, I don't care if he was the reason you're late. Just come home on time and don't scare me anymore.</p><p>"I thought you were gone, Sly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close (i promised but i was crossing my fingers)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://shirosly.tumblr.com).

Sly pushes himself back against the wall, rubbing at his nose with an orange sleeve. Blood smears onto the fabric, and the blue-haired male snickers at the man before him. Said man is cracking his knuckles in an act of strength, and he clearly thinks he's already won. Sly runs his tongue across the front of his teeth, then surges forward and slams his fist against the man's cheek. The guy stumbles backwards, surprised, but manages to block another punch with a beefy arm. The blue-haired male doesn't waste any time; he aims a kick at the other side of the man's cheek, but before his foot connects with skin it's caught in the grasp of a now extremely pissed man. He tightens his grip, crushing Sly's foot to the point where said male has to dig his teeth into his lips to restrain a scream. Suddenly his entire body is pulled into the air and he's flipped onto the pavement, his back muscles slamming painfully into the concrete.

The other man's foot pounds down onto his torso, and Sly's body convulses as he coughs violently, blood spraying out of his mouth. The boot digs down into his midsection, twisting and dragging out pained grunts from the blue-haired male. Sly's mind is in overdrive; he's starting to see red, the man's triumphant smirk is pissing him the hell off, and the sky's getting darker and darker the longer he stays on the ground and submits to this asshole's strength.

He makes up his mind and grabs at the zipper on the side of the man's boot, then successfully pulls it down. Said man clicks his tongue in irritation, then drags his foot down to Sly's crotch and closer to himself so he can rezip it. The blue-haired male lets out a shrill scream of pain when the heel of the boot digs into his dick, but he bites his lip to restrain anything else. The man seems to be having a bit of trouble reaching for the zipper and keeping his foot grounded, and Sly sees his chance. He bends forward so he's sitting on his ass and clenches his hands around the guy's exposed ankle in an instant, then surges himself forward and bares his teeth as he aims his mouth at the man's hairy calf. He bites down on the skin, despite how sweaty and disgusting it is (Sly can practically taste the missed showers in his mouth, and he gags for a moment). 

A pained yell rips out of the man's throat as the blue-haired male sinks his teeth into the former's leg, breaking the skin and drawing blood. The pressure on Sly's crotch lightens, and he takes the opportunity to pull his head back and use his grip on the man's ankle to tug his foot forward forcefully. His makeshift knockout works, and the guy loses his balance and falls flat on his ass, grunting loudly in irritation and agony. Sly works up all the energy he has left and hauls himself to his feet, kneading his dick in his hand through his pants in an attempt to expel the pain from his crotch. He feels no pleasure as he does so, just terrible aches from the man's torture. Said man is struggling to follow suit with Sly and get to his feet, but the latter looks down at him angrily and smashes his foot into the guy's face as payback. The man screams out again, and the blue-haired male withdraws to walk away, but not before spitting disgustedly on the guy, aiming for his eyes.

Sly turns and starts to run in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as he can from that asshole as he can. A glance at the black sky above tells him he's been delayed in going home for far too long. He clicks his tongue at his misfortune, then speeds up and turns down a side road, ignoring the miffed noises coming from the people he's brushing past. Sly's almost annoyed at himself for going out and not heeding Aoba's reminder to take Ren with him; the dog could've at least let the other male know why he was going to be so late coming home tonight. But then again, that might've prompted the other blue-haired male to come and try to save his sorry ass, and Sly would've been much more pissed at himself if Aoba was put in harms way because of him.

He tries to shake the thoughts of what could've and might've happened from his head, and rounds another corner, slowing his pace a bit. The Seragaki household is within view by now, and Sly trudges closer and closer to the porch as he allows himself to catch his breath. It doesn't look like anyone's awake; the door to the veranda is closed, and no light's seeping out from under the door or through the windows. He grasps the doorknob and twists it slowly; it's unlocked; Aoba must've forgotten again. Sly slips inside, closing the door quietly and sliding his shoes off, leaving them by the entrance. He can hear Granny's snoring all the way from downstairs, confirming his suspicions that everyone's already gone to sleep. The blue-haired male tiptoes upstairs, cringing when the wood creaks under his weight. He creeps soundlessly down the hallway, socks sliding across the floor in silence. When Sly reaches Aoba's room (or, his and Aoba's room), the door is cracked open, and bluish light leaks through the slit.

The blue-haired male pushes the door open gently and edges inside, and he sees Aoba immediately. The latter is sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Ren curled up in his lap. The only thing illuminating his worried expression is the light from his Coil, which he has open and is currently clicking through screens Sly can't make out at this distance. Guilt drenches him like rain at the state Aoba's in, and he unconsciously rubs at the dried blood dribbled down his chin.

"Hey." He mumbles, jamming his hands into his jacket pockets and looking away. Aoba's head snaps up, and he closes the screens he had open immediately. "Sly," he chokes out. Said male glances back over, then trudges over guiltily. Aoba meets him halfway, throwing off the blanket, knocking Ren off his lap (then grabbing him at the last moment and placing him on the floor) and wraps his arms around the other tightly. Sly follows suit, weakly pulling his hands out of his pockets and loosely coiling his own arms around Aoba. "I was worried." The latter whispers. "I was fucking worried, Sly!"

"I know." Said male murmurs, stuffing his face into Aoba's shoulder, muffling the rest of his words. "I got into a fight with some piece of shit, and he kicked my ass for a while before I could get out of there."

"I don't care." The other says quietly. "I don't care who beat you up, I don't care if he was the reason you're late. Just come home on time and don't scare me anymore.

"I thought you were gone, Sly."

The blue-haired male's half-lidded eyes snap open at that. Aoba hadn't explicitly said what he meant by that, but the former knew full well what he was implying. Sly pulls back, carefully threading a hand through Aoba's hair with the gentleness he knows is necessary (he has the same sensitivity there, after all). "Well, I'm not." He says curtly, then leans forward and presses his lips to the other's. Aoba doesn't protest, albeit his grip on Sly's back tightens a little in surprise. Their mouthes meld together, not in desire, but in confirmation that they both exist in that room together, holding each other close and relishing in each other's warmth. Somewhere along the way tongues are introduced to the mix, and Sly swears he's getting drunk off of Aoba's taste, Aoba's gentle hands clutching at his back, the feel of Aoba's hair between his fingers, the scent of Aoba's shampoo, everything about the other clouding his mind.

He finds himself angry as he slides his free hand under the other's shirt, roaming Aoba's torso unabashedly. He's pissed; pissed at that asshole for making him late, pissed at time for winding down so fast, pissed at Aoba for jumping to conclusions, pissed at Ren for being the only one to stay up with the former, waiting for Sly. Most of all, he's pissed at himself for making everyone worry. He knows how Granny operates, and he knows that Aoba must've had to spend at least twenty minutes getting her to give up on waiting so she could scold Sly when he arrived in favor of getting a good night's sleep.

He tries to force the thoughts out of his mind, focusing on how soft Aoba's skin is, and the sweet sound the latter makes when Sly's fingers circle and pinch his nipple. He doesn't want to go slow anymore; he wants to refresh the mental map of the other's body in his mind, remind himself how the other's skin taste, and he wants to take the lonely and worried thoughts that crowded Aoba's head and fuck them right out of him. Sly abandons the former's chest and undoes said male's belt hurriedly, then gives up and palms Aoba's dick through his jeans.

Sly knew for a fact that the other had been half-hard a moment ago, but he realizes as his hand gropes at Aoba's crotch that said male has gone soft. Sly's dick is still straining at his jeans, and he feels almost embarrassed at having gotten hard so easily. He looks up at the other's face, and he stops moving his hand. "Sly," Aoba murmurs with half-lidded eyes, "tonight let's just sleep."

Said male finds himself dropping his hands to his sides and leaning forward, dropping his head onto Aoba's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, and the former's hand brushes against his own, twining their fingers together. "It's okay." Aoba assures him quietly, then nudges Sly's head up and leads him over to the bed. They collapse on the welcoming sheets together, and Aoba sits up for a moment to pull the discarded blanket over them. He settles in Sly's arms, and nestles his head into the former's chest. "I love you, y'know." He whispers, his words muffled in Sly's shirt. Said male's breath hitches, and he tries to choke out the same phrase in response, but his throat's closed. Instead, he chooses to press a kiss to the top of Aoba's head, and mumble a nearly inaudible "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> beat up sly is love beat up sly is life


End file.
